


Maybe It's Fate

by LesbihonestGuys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I just tripped and fell face first into your crotch, god end my life now please.” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

To say Clarke was embarrassed was the biggest understatement anyone could possibly say. She was in a rush, that was true. She was late to work, that was also true. She was most likely going to get fired, that was definitely true. But none of that was as bad as falling face first into a hot girl’s crotch. 

She was rushing. It was crowded in the street; a group of guys were performing on the street with a crowd forming around them. She was pushing her way through huffing and puffing in frustration. And when she finally managed to dodge her way out, she didn’t dodge that foot sticking out on the floor. Her foot got caught with it and she fell with a squeal. She heard a slight groan and opened her eyes seeing black. She lifted her head slowly and realised where she had landing. 

“Oh. My. God. Oh my god. I’m so so sorry.” She let it all out in a rush as she moved onto her knees. And suddenly she was frozen. First she saw probably one of the most expensive black work shoes she’s ever seen. The pants were also black and the material she felt showed off the money it was worth. A white button up shirt tucked into them along with a black bowtie. The suit jacket was put carefully on the chair the girl was sitting on. And finally, Clarke admired her face. Her jawline was sharp and tight, yet looking soft and gentle at the same time. Her lips were full, kissable and pulled into a small smirk. Her nose was cute and small complimenting her face. And her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green known to Clarke. As an artist this drew her attention. Her dark brown hair was put into a number of small braids. “Wow.” She whispered earning a soft chuckle. She internally groaned as the chuckle threw her mind into the gutter. 

“Are you ok?” Her voice was slightly husky but had a calming and beautiful tone to it. Clarke gulped and thought to herself, ‘I’m so screwed’. “Miss?” The girl asked again snapping Clarke out of her fantasy. The blonde started blushing immediately and looked down biting her lip. She stood up in a rush and wiped her jeans that were ripped at the knees from the fall. 

“You’re hurt.” The brunette said as she moved forward to get a better look at Clarke’s knees. They were bleeding slightly and the blonde cursed herself for being such a klutz. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m so sorry about that. Is your, umm, you know, ok?” The girl smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Clarke. “Ah, awkward question. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve said that 3 times already, Miss…?” Clarke took a few seconds before realising the girl was asking for her name. She widened her eyes before sticking her hand out.

“Griffin! Umm, Clarke Griffin.” The brunette nodded with a small smirk. She narrowed her eyes softly while staring into Clarke’s deep blue ones. The brunette shook her hand softly.

“Alexandria Woods. But you can call me Lexa. Or, anything that pleases you.” Lexa said softy but also seductively turning Clarke’s face pink. “Do you have time for a quick coffee?” Lexa said before dropping her hand realising she was still holding on to Clarke’s.

“Umm.” Clarke was starstruck to say the least. She was late. She should have been at work 20 minutes ago. But a hot and clearly rich brunette was asking her to go have coffee with her. “Y-Yeah, sure. I have nowhere else to be.” Lexa lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 

“I saw you rushing. Are you sure you don’t need to be anywhere?” Clarke smiled at her in slight embarrassment while giggling nervously. 

“I’m right where I have to be.” She was fired that day. And later that night she found her face in Lexa’s crotch again. This time it wasn’t an accident.

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
